


peins-moi comme une de tes filles françaises

by tallbean12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Dorks, idk what else to tag lmao, jacks gives mark a headache, jaebeom is fuxxing smart, jinyoung is whipped, lowercase intended, mark is an shy angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallbean12/pseuds/tallbean12
Summary: jinyoung is an visual arts major, looking for a muse while mark is an performing arts major working in a candle shop looking for some peace and quiet. jinyoung sees mark at the least predicted time and everything goes unplanned after that including ; a smartass jaebeom and chaotic jackson followed along with three dumb, annoying, crackhead friends. what could possibly go wrong?-
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	peins-moi comme une de tes filles françaises

**Author's Note:**

> okay so since its cOrOnA time and i have nothing better to do besides eat, sleep and sweat profusely in my hot ass room, i decided to make my first story which so happens to be the iconic mArKjIn. hope y'all enjoy my chaotic story :D oh a quick note, italicized with quotations is for anyone speaks. 
> 
> \- love, your totally not short author!

**m** ark's alarm clock goes off for the third time in a row, as he let out a low grumble in response, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly from his sleeping position. it takes him a solid fifteen minutes of staring down blanking at the smoothly wooden polished floors and him quietly arguing with himself in his head if it's really worth his energy to get off his bed for his morning classes or if he should sleep in knowing well enough that is he does indeed miss his morning classes then his loud best friend of over ten years - _jackson wang,_ wouldn't allow him to miss any classes without a reasonable explanation which the purple haired man couldn't even come up with, especially at this current moment. 

after doing his usual morning routine, mark slides a pair of black slacks paired with simple short, heeled boots and an white t-shirt that was obviously too big, but did he care? not at all. tucking in the front of his shirt, the tiny male made his way out of his spacious room, swiftly collecting his wallet and keys off the table while leaving. the american-taiwanese male lets out a short huff in annoyance as he waited on the line in the cafe he spotted and decided to stop by at since he was a fatass and needed to eat or else he would be snappy and rude without any food in the morning but despite that, this morning seemed to be on his good side as he was next in line and could order what he needed, collect his order then quickly leave so he wouldn't have been in the risk of being late for his morning class. once he ordered and gave his name for his americano and chocolate filled croissant, mark decided to find a table so his legs wouldn't hurt but to his luck, there wasn't any empty tables so indeed he had to stand - though apparently some mornings really _don't_ go as well as planned.

once he stood up the moment he heard his name and went to collect his order, grabbing the coffee and bag with the croissant in it, he ended up bumping into an extremely rough and hard surface which ended up being a male's chest. the cover of the coffee in the stranger's hand popped off without ease and the hot liquid filled inside the cup had spilled all over mark's shirt, some of the hot coffee spilling on mark's exposed neck and collarbones. letting out a sharp hiss in pain through his gritted teeth, he slowly lifted up his head to see the fellow stranger, the male's hair being colored dark brown almost _black_ which revealed his forehead, his chunky eyes matched with his plump lips and clear, porcelain skin as the slimmer male also took note of his tall and well built body structure in comparison of mark's.

perhaps mark wouldn't ended up storming out the cafe, leaving his best friend, jackson in complete confusion when the chinese male was about to enter the cafe to greet the elder of the two. but, today his patience and luck was on a thin string. almost edging to be broken if it wasn't for his self control. the stranger that he ended up bumping into had a frown spreading on his lips as he blinked between the coffee on the other's shirt and his crushed empty cup, biting his tongue back from a remark with a low grumble leaving his lips as he walked away, on his phone though as if nothing happened and mark wasn't there, in front of him with a baffled expression painting his face before the front of his brows creased with a growing scowl.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jackson blinked rapidly in confusion once he saw majority of mark's shirt covered in a large stain which he came to the conclusion of coffee after seeing the exposed skin of the elder's in a scarlet red shade out of irritation due to the hot beverage before softly grabbing the wrist of the american-taiwanse and guiding him to the younger's dorm as the male opened his mouth to speak.

_"once you reach my dorm, we're gonna talk about whatever the fuck happened after we change into a more...cleaner and styled outfit. and don't you dare try to argue and say no, i'm not taking that as an answer, understood?"_

mark just simply nodded, letting out short and hard breathes through his slightly opened mouth though it was clear that he listened to whatever jackson had said and there was no room left to rebuttal as the taller had already made his conclusions. only about five minutes had passed while the two males walked to the dorm as jackson opened the door, placing mark down on the edge of the bed so he could sit, walking off to collect a new outfit and the first aid kit to at least treat the burn a bit. roughly chewing on the flesh inside of his cheek, mark's leg was continuously shaking out of purely a habit of his and looked around the decorated room to ease his mind telling him he should have punched that bastard straight in the nose. not long after, the chinese male had crounched ~~(if that even is a word or not, idrc)~~ down in front of mark, gesturing the male to take off his shirt so he could see just how bad the burn is. 

_"off the shirt goes. give me the details as to what happened to you even though i most likely already know what had happened."_ the elder then nodded in response.

 _" i ended up bumping into someone after collecting my order and turning around to exit but of course when i turned around, his hot ass drink spilled all over me simply because of him being on his damn phone nor did he bother to even say sorry but just acted as if i wasn't there and nothing happened at all."_ mark answered while unbuttoning his shirt with a grumble leaving his lips after briefly explaining what had happened in the cafe, carefully sliding his shirt off himself once he finished unbuttoning his white shirt covered in the coffee stain. jackson had then grabbed the shirt, clicking his tongue in response before running his fingers through his hair.

 _"since the burn was caused by coffee, i'll put these wet washcloths on your chest and neck then i'll put on aloe vera and bandage you, aight markiepooh?"_ the smaller male nodded, laying down on the male's bed as jackson placed the soaked washcloths on mark's chest and neck and sat down next to him before he turned his head around to the other male _"so, apparently jaebeom has an upcoming project for his class and he wants to know if you're willing to be his model for it, apparently he called you like four times to tell you but you didn't answer so he asked me to tell you."_ he then watched mark's nose scrunch softly and tilted his head a bit before he hesitantly answered back to his friend's statement while chewing on his bottom lip.

 _"really? i'll be his model but what am i model for anyways?"_ he blinked curiously at jackson as the male pulled out his phone before he held up one finger as he answered to give him a second. mark nodded softly, watching the younger type away as his lips curled slowly and finally looked up from his phone with a large innocent grin, sliding his phone into his jean pocket _"you're a model for his visual arts class, he said wear a silky robe. nothing else."_ with his lips shaping a small "o" and widened eyes, the elder punched jackson on his arm with a tiny frown. being a model especially wearing very minimal clothes or no clothes at all wasn't something he expected. not from jaebeom at least. 


End file.
